


Sensory Database

by bluerosele



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sporadic stony drabbles oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smell

Tony's never had a good experience with smell.

He's been told three things throughout his life on varying degrees depending on who he's talking to and how angry they are--alcohol (people who are very angry at him), motor oil (people who are mildly to Pepper exasperated with him), and coffee/spice (people who are Steve).

The first time Steve said that was the first time Tony had ever had someone say anything about scent that wasn't negative. It was. Surprising.

So he was instantly self deprecating and hypothesized Steve's nose was in some weird honeymoon stage "no seriously wait till Dummy's next tantrum you'll smell the oil then."

But Steve just wraps him up in a super soldier cuddle and assures him "my senses were a bit...enhanced by the serum. Everyone has this sorta--underneath smell? No matter what other layers try to cover it they always smell the same. Bruce is tea, which makes sense, Coulson smoke, Natasha just smells really really soapy, Thor's meat, for reasons I probably don't want to know, Clint birdseed and don't ask me what or how or why I asked one day and he just shuffled back into the air ducts, and you just. Really roasted spice. I think it's the coffee and gum. Or whatever it is exactly you're drinking in those smoothies. Really you might wanna check someday."


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony go to sleep.

When the rare case of him falling over himself in the lab from sheer forced body shut down exhaustion did occur it was usually "Slouched Desk With Iron Man Helmet Pillow" "Half Sprawled Couch" "Or That One Time On Dummy". Pepper always said he had sorta similar positions that would get in her way and she'd have to move.

This made him feel bad and he'd try to get farther away with her so as to not invade her space or just keep going on in the lab. Besides work, productivity, woo.

With Steve when the Late Night Labs Every Night were actively regulated (Steve only had to carry Tony up four times for Tony to get he wasn't going to get away with three days in a row all nighters) he learned a few things.

Steve slept like a blanket on top and around Tony and there was never any issue of Tony getting in the way. There was a semi-system: regular nights Tony would sprawl and Steve would cover, and rough nights (nightmares for either) when Tony would curl in on himself and Steve would worry about sleeping in the same bed they'll twist together till Steve is practically shielding Tony with his hand right over the arc reactor.

And possibly the weirdest part of all of this is that Tony's never had a sleep schedule. For a long time he didn't really recognize sleep. Not because he'd be able to "roll out of bed" or whatever but literally there was no bed he was rolling out of.

So mornings were just prolonged nights which he transitioned to with the fluidity of walking from Dummy to upstairs to refill the coffee cup he's been using for six hours prior.

When Steve actually has him sleeping through a full REM cycle though. That's a different experience. Once he's aware he's up he's mostly responsive--and immediately attempting to just convince Steve to cuddle for the rest of the day--but Steve is already laughing as if he's had an entire conversation already. Which he finds out later--he has.

Apparently Half Sleep Tony likes talking with Steve as much as Awake Tony. What they talk about is still unknown to Tony. Once he tried to set up a microphone but stupid Half Sleep Tony told Steve about it in the morning the traitor. So Half Aware Tony technically adds an extra thirty minuets or so. With a final hour of Steve clinging before they really do get out of bed.


End file.
